It has long been desired to successfully prepare a food product in which milk and acid food juices, especially fruit juices, were blended to provide valuable nutritional advantages. There are inherent difficulties, however, in combining milk, which has a tendency to curdle with juice having a relatively high acid content. Products which have been produced lack palatability, in many cases have lost essential vitamins, or are devoid of "lasting" qualities so that they deteriorate rapidly.